


where the whole assembly started

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick had gone back to warn Snart, but maybe all of this had been part of Snart's plan all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the whole assembly started

**Author's Note:**

> Damn show and damn feelings. 
> 
> Thanks to Moriavis again for the beta and the advice.

Phone call had been easy. Meeting Snart at the bar? Not so much. Everyone looked at the dancers, except Snart, who never looked anywhere else but at Mick. Snart had always had a level, steady stare, shoulders drawn up, waiting or ready for a punch. Both of 'em had that in common. To see it again, though...

Mick hadn't thought it'd unsettle him like this. So he stood and said, "Gonna order a beer."

He knew he was stalling, but he retreated to the bar anyway. He ordered two beers and drank half of one as he walked to the table. It didn't steady his nerves. Didn't give him the words he needed to tell Snart not to be an idiot. 

Mick'd always been blunt, but he couldn't figure out what the hell to say, and he could tell that Snart knew something wasn't right. Maybe Snart would figure it out, maybe he'd brush it all off. Maybe this moment was the reason why Snart came back with the heat gun years later and why he convinced Mick to become a time-traveling thief. 

All at once, Mick had too much to say, too much to warn Snart about — Snart's death, but also his asshole of a dad kidnapping him and putting a bomb in Lisa's head. Mick even imagined it, telling the story, finishing it off with, "You kill that son of a bitch," and both of them clinking their cheap beer in a toast. 

Then Snart said, "I don't do touchy-feely. If you got something to say, then say it." And Mick knew Snart'd never believe a word of it. 

The Mick that Snart knew in 2013 was a dumb piece of shit, still recovering from the screw up, still unstable. 

It suddenly made all of this easier. Mick stood to leave, except he glanced back, like he always did, keepin' an eye on his partner. Snart stared back, and part of Mick wanted to tell him: we grow out of it. Whatever happens between us, it'll be water under the bridge. 

The words caught in Mick's throat, though. And if he didn't move his ass, Snart was gonna… Probably do nothin'. 

Even with the Oculus gone, nothing was going to change and everything was going to change a few years down the line. The Snart he knew would still be dead, and the Snart in front of him was the poor chump who'd never understand how the way they were living their lives would turn 'em into heroes. 

And Mick realized that was all he needed to say. "You're the best guy I ever knew." Snart's stare got sharp as he narrowed his eyes. "You may not think you're a hero, but … you're a hero to me." Mick couldn't look Snart in the eye when he spoke, but when he looked Snart in the eyes after, Snart's face looked pinched and confused. Snart's face looked pinched and confused. 

"Yeah," Snart said, obviously trying to figure out the angle, why Mick was acting funny. "I got it."

Mick nodded. "See you around."

Then he walked away. Never thought it'd be so damn easy or so damn hard. Too many contradictions. For a second, Mick thought about going back, to warn Snart about Lisa, maybe even about Mick himself, but… Mick turned out all right, in the end. Fact of it was: he and Snart had made the same decision back at the Oculus. They'd both been willing to sacrifice themselves to save the team. The whole world, if Mick wanted to think about the big picture. 

He didn't. 

So when Haircut walked up with Rip and asked, "You okay?"

"Fine," was the easiest answer, but he still had to still tell 'em, "Let it be." 

'Cause maybe they were Time Masters now, but they couldn't spend their whole lives lookin' back. Mick had come what he came to do, Snart had done what he'd chosen to do, so Mick strode forward and headed toward the Waverider.


End file.
